Vinnie Who?
by Morning
Summary: Love sometimes can test a friendship. How strong is the one between Throttle and Vinnie


I do not own the BMFM and will make no profit from writing this story.

All the characters are from the original series and belong to their creators.

Thank You

Vinnie Who?

Part I

They had stopped at a light and again some pretty young thing was giving him the eye, and how did Vinnie react?  Like he always did, flexing his muscles, showing off as usual. This time Charley wasn't in the mood for it. Yes, she knew with his well-maintained physique, that this kind of attention was an occupational hazard. But did he have to enjoy it so much, and encourage more.  Well this was just one day she was fed up with it and him.  
  


"PULL OVER VINCENT!" she screamed into his ear.  Charley, not even waiting until he came to a complete, stop jumped off the bike and started to storm away.

"Charley, sweet…,"

With fire flashing in her angry green eyes, Charley wheeled around and pointed her finger in his face hissed, "don't you dare sweetheart me, you...you… egotistical, over bearing, insensitive, sorry excuse for a man, I mean mouse, I mean… yayyyy… just stay away from me!"

"But Charley girl…Charley?...Charlene?" Vinnie honestly hadn't a clue to what had made her so mad, but what ever it was he knew he'd messed up big time.  All he could do now, was follow her at a safe distance until they got to the garage, which thankfully was only a few blocks away.

                                                         *****

"But Carbine, I told you as soon as we get things right here, we will be back home. It won't to be that much longer." Throttle was trying his best to reassure her.

"How much longer do you except me to wait, Throttle? I can't wait my whole life for you." Carbine said her voice sounding tired and frustrated.

"Carbine, don't you think this has been hard on me too. I want to be there, be with you, but I have a job to do and…"

"I am sick of the same old story, Throttle. You want too much."

"So what are you saying, Carbine?" 

"I am not sure…. I need time to think, I will talk to you later." With that she ended the transmission.

Throttle slammed down the button of the vidcom. "What does she want from me?  She knows that what I am doing here is important. As important as what she is doing back on Mars," he sat with his head in his hands;  "Fine if that's the way the lady wants it, that's the way it will be."

Throttle got on his bike and thundered out of the scoreboard.

                                                     ******

Vinnie made sure Charley arrived home safely, but thought he would let her cool off a bit before  attempting to get back in her good graces. What was this, the ten thousandth time? Boy, Earth women were sure moody; in fact, all women were a mystery he was still trying to figure out.

Once inside Charley yanked off her helmet and threw it across the room, "_why does he have to be so much of a .. a… man_," she walked into her living room and fell down on the couch.

"_Why do I let him get to me like this?" _she sadly perplexed.__

Charley knew Vinnie didn't mean to hurt her and knew she would forgive him. Even though he could be sweet and attentive (if no one was looking) she was beginning to doubt if he was what she needed to make her happy on a long-term base.  At first it was fun, but you can't build anything on just fun. Could it be the fact that he was a fur-covered alien from another planet? No, because he was still a person as much a person as any from her own world. Then what was it? She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to rest her mind.

                                                              ****

Throttle had planned on meeting his bros. at Charlie's so he made tracks over to her place. She always made him fell better after one of his bouts with Carbine.

Charley was definitely someone special. Being as strong and independent as Carbine, she never let it over power her warmer, softer side. Earth women never really interested him. To be honest, since he found out Carbine was still alive, and after he got over the fact that she almost had him killed, his loyalties to her were with out question. But Charley was truly someone special and he began smiling uncontrollably to himself.

"_Whoa Throttle, put your thoughts on hold. You know Vinnie is crazy about her and she is off limits. Beside you and Carbine will patch things up,"_ he desperately wanted to believe they would. He also wanted to believe the dwindling feelings, for his childhood sweetheart, were just because of the physical distance between them.

Charley had heard the sound of a bike pulling in and thought it was Vinnie, probably with his tail between his legs all filled with, I am sorry and that puppy dog look that she couldn't resist.  She didn't even get up, let him crawl a little, maybe he will learn to be a little less cocky. Not that she really thought he would ever change. She jumped a little when she heard Throttle's smoky voice instead.

"What's the matter Charley, sorry did I scare ya? " he said while removing his helmet and flinging his hair free, smiling pleasantly at her.

She loved watching him toss those golden locks around and she never noticed just how beautiful a smile he had, well she never lingered on it. It wasn't the wild; I'm a hero, toothy grin, like Vinnie's, but the kind of smile that would remind you of lying in an open meadow in the spring and feeling the sun warming you all over.

 _"Man, why did it get so much warmer all of a sudden?"_ Throttle thought noticing the look in her eyes and it made him nervously pull his scarf away from his throat __

"No I just thought you were… never mind. Where is Modo I thought you guys were going to check up on Limburger?" Charley said looking down trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, he went on without me I got a call from Carbine and it took longer than I thought." Throttle's voice dropped to a sad tone.

"More heart trouble?" she said trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, you know, the same old thing."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. We will work it out, I guess?"

"Well at least you don't have to worry about the whole female population of Chicago and an ego twice as big." She chuckled sadly.

"Vinnie's harmless, Charley, you know he doesn't mean anything by the stuff he does. Just his way of dealing with being Vinnie." Throttle said trying to defend his bro.

"I guess so, but some times it's just a bit too much." Charley was now very serious and Throttle could see she was just on the verge of tears. He walked over and sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulders. She needed to feel like someone was thinking only of her and he needed to feel like he was wanted and appreciated.

Charley turned toward the embrace and laid her head on his neck, it felt wonderful and she could smell the faint lingering of his cologne. She was surprised never realizing he even wore any.

_"What are you doing Charlene? You know you should get up and stop this before it goes too far, but he smells soooo good. Vinnie always smells like he stepped out of a steam room."_ Charley thought scolding herself for what she was feeling.

Throttle's cheek rested in her hair, which he never realized, was so incredibly soft. _"Mister, you know you need to get outta here. This is Vinnie's lady and you have a lady of your own._ _But still, does she have to smell like this and feel so incredibly good in my arms."_

Charley looked up into his face and saw that he had a sad sweet longing in his eyes that burned right through the glass wall his specks allowed him to hide behind. 

She dared to run her fingers slowly down his face and stopped at his cheek. _"I could lose myself in eyes like that and drown myself in this softness. Why is it that the one you have, isn't ever the one you really want?"   _

Throttle knew what he was feeling was wrong but he was so mesmerized by the emerald light glowing in her eyes that he let his hand gently cradle her chin and softly whispered, "what about Vinnie?"

"Vinnie who?" was all she could manage as they moved toward each other both anticipating what would happen next. 

 "Yo! Is any body here?" A voice came from out in the garage making them both jump, they hadn't even heard the sound of the bikes pulling up.

They looked at each other guilt ridden knowing what had almost happened. Throttle shook his head apologetically; stood up and walked out to meet his bros. Charley sat for a second knowing thing could never be the same between them now. She took a breath and followed Throttle out.

Vinnie walked up to Charley and with cautious smile put an arm around her, " Hey Sweet…um.., Charley girl. I didn't mean to make ya mad. Heck, I don't even know what I did, but what ever it was I am sorry, forgive me?

"Yeah Vinnie I know. I guess it's not your fault you are such a babe magnet." Charley said as she grabs his chin giving it a playful shake. She wrapped her arms around his neck briefly glancing over at Throttle.

"Hey bro, Carbine is waiting to talk to ya at the scoreboard. She said to tell you she is really trying to understand, would you please come so you can talk about it." Modo told Throttle as he noticed the strange feeling in the air, and the guilty looks on Throttle and Charley's faces.

Throttle adjusted his scarf again and wiping the small amount of sweat from his brow, suggesting that he'd better leave and talk to Carbine. As he got on his bike he looked back at Charley standing with Vinnie's arm around her, then noticed Modo watching him.

"Everything okay bro?" Modo questioned realizing more than Throttle wanted him too.

"I guess everything is as it should be." Throttle answered as he left.

                                                          *****

                                           To Sleep Perhaps To Dream 

                                                    By Morning 1999

                                                       Revised 2002

                                                            Part II

Limburger sat crying in the rumble of his now trashed Tower. What was this trashing number 94 or was it 95?  It didn't much matter because one of these days he would get the idea that it might be better and healthier if he were to think about moving his business to, not only another planet, but a whole other galaxy. But for now he would just rebuild until another confrontation with the baddest Mama Jammas this side of the Milky Way, The Biker Mice from Mars.

As they got back to the Last Chance garage they were giving their usual whoops and hollers of victory along with a group high five. Vinnie wrapping his tail around Charlie's waist lifted her off the back of his bike. Before he let her touch the floor he pulled her close to him and with a full hero's smile, one Dudley Do Right would be proud of, he boosted, "Well Sweething, was I astounding as usual or what?"

Charley looked at him with a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, sure Vinnie, as always you are the awe inspiring light to my universe, now let me go so I can check these machines. They took a pretty hearty beating this time."

He released her gently and she gave him a wink and a pinch on his cheek. Vinnie sighed watching her walk away to get the tools needed to do the repairs. Other eyes carefully hidden behind a pair of dark shades tried hard not to notice her shapely figure and that way she had of leaving a room.

Modo watched Throttle, trying too hard not to watch Charley. He may not have been the smartest when it came to book knowledge, but when it came to people and life experience Modo was a sharp as a razor edge. He could see the situation brewing, one that could do what the whole Plutarkian nation couldn't, destroy the Biker Mice from Mars.

Modo knew his friend only too well and no matter what it would cost, Throttle would never purposely put anything ahead of a friendship. But even the noble Throttle had his limit and the way things were shaping up he had just about reached it.

"Throttle, you and me can head back to the board. Remember we got those reports to send to Stoker and ain't Carbine waiting for your call?"

Throttle readjusting his helmet knew what Modo was tying to do and silently agreed to follow his lead this time, but as things would have it, when he attempted to start his bike it coughed weakly and shut off.

"No love, don't do this to me now." He whispers a plea to his bike but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Throttle, just stay here and let Charley work on your bike first. Me and Modo can do that report stuff and we'll tell Carbine to call ya later." 

His older bros. looked at each other and Throttle gave Modo a reassuring nod that he would keep everything under control. "It will be okay bro, everything is cool you don't have to worry, trust me." Throttle promised.

 Vinnie gave them both a puzzled look, but soon shook it off.  Figuring what ever it was they'd deal with it.

"Don't miss me too much Dollface," Vinnie said as he blows a kiss to Charley, but something in her face or in the air, made him not want to leave.

"Hey Charley, you want me to hang around too?" Vinnie said not really knowing why.

"No Vinnie I'll be fine, just a little too much Limburger, I guess." She walked up and kissed him on the cheek, "you know I will count every moment your gone, now get your hunky tail out of here I have work to do," Charley said trying hard not to let him see anything in her eyes.

Vinnie held her hand to his cheek then kissed her palm. "If you say so sweetheart. We'll be back before you know it."

With that the two left for the scoreboard leaving Throttle and Charley to not only deal with his bike but both their consciences.

It was uncomfortably quiet, with neither having much to say. So they directed their attention to what was needed on Throttle's bike, but they couldn't escape the thoughts and feelings that were kept pushed to the back of their minds, feelings that got harder and harder to conceal.

"Throttle, can you finish getting this started with out me? I need to wash a little Limburger out of my hair. I won't be too long, okay?" Charley needed a reason to get away from him and try to clear her mind.

"Sure Charley girl, no problem," He wouldn't even look at her, just continued working on the bike.

Charley stop before climbing the stairs to her bedroom and turned to watch him. Then sadly continued on hating herself for what she was feeling.

As she left Throttle caught a glimpse of her disappearing up to her bedroom. When he was sure she was gone he let out a frustrated breath letting his body lean forward, his head leaning against his bike and both hands draped across the top.

_"How much longer can this craziness go on?_ He mumbled to himself, "_what kind of rat are you? This is one of your best bros, a guy you would die for, who would die for you. You have to put her out of your mind and keep her out. You gotta remember Carbine too. She waited for you all those years. Waited for you to come back to her. Yeah, we got our problems, but nothing we can't work out, right? Right!  So there is nothing to think about. Vinnie's my bro, family and nothing will ever come between that."_ Throttle tried very much to convince him self.

Even if that nothing was the most incredible women he'd ever known. He knelt up to lay his head on his arms, then sat back on the floor taking his shades off rubbing his tired eyes. He stretched completely out on the cool hard concrete floor putting his arms across his eyes trying to block out the light that was in the garage and the human face with the sweet warm smile and consuming jade eyes that won't leave his mind. The last though he had before he drifted off was, _"Like my life isn't crazy enough."_

Charley listened to the sound of the water running in the tub as she lay across the bed in her robe. A CD played softly a song she'd become very fond of lately, her mind was filled with too many thoughts.

Love doesn't ask why 

_It speaks from the heart_

_And never explains_

_Don't you know that_

_Love doesn't think twice_

_It can come all at once_

_Or whisper from a Distance_

She got up and sat at the top of the stairs holding her knees listening to the words now filling her heart. Up there alone, she allowed herself to feel what she won't dare if she were close enough for any one to notice. To watch him without the fear that Vinnie or Modo might catch her even though she could just barely see the top of his head.

Don't ask me if this feeling's 

_Right or wrong_

_It doesn't have to make much sense_

_It just has to be this strong_

Most people laugh at the thought of life on another planet, but not Charlene Davidson.

Not only does she find extra terrestrial life, but also she has one who is crazy about her, one she can't keep her mind off and they just happen to be best friends. Charley dramatically falls back on the floor complaining, "why is my life so incredibly weird?"  

She lay staring at the ceiling until the running water and soft music work there magic and she too dozes off. The words floating in the air quietly filling her head causing her to dream

Cause when you're in my arms 

_I understand_

_We don't have a voice _

_When our hearts make the choices_

_There's no plan_

_It's not in our hands_

When she opens her eyes she was no longer in her garage, but a mist covered field. She sat up; this wasn't like any place she'd ever seen. Remembering a line from the Wizard of Oz she muses, "Well Toto we are not in Kansas any more."

Charley gazes down to see she was dressed in a splendid long white and gold gown, like something out of a Disney movie. Cinderella at the ball or Belle dancing with the Beast couldn't have had one more beautiful. Her hair loosely framing her face and cascading long down her back and delicately scattered with small jewels.

"Okay Charlene, you know this is a dream, it has to be a dream. If it is a dream all I have to do is wait until I wake up. That's what I'll do, I will sit here and wait until……" Suddenly she looked up to see some one standing in the distance. Feeling almost compelled she stood up and walked toward the figured who seem to be waiting for her. Getting closer she could tell it was a man, but she felt oddly secure in approaching him. He was tall, very tall and was dressed mostly in black. The closer she got the faster her heartbeat; soon she could see him clearly.

"Throttle?!" she sighed stopping to try and catch her breathe. "I can't get you out of my mind, now you are invading my dreams, why?" 

"I think you already know the answer to that," he said in that low and husky voice, as he began walking toward her. He looked very dashing, like the prince in a fairytale. Black leather boots, pants, vest, a white silk shirt that was tied loosely in the front, and a thick leather belt where a long silver sword hung low on his hips. His hair still pulled back but much longer and it flowed gently in the soft whisper of a breeze, his speck where they always have been. 

He continued to come closer until he stood directly in front of her," you look so beautiful, Charlene." His fingers gently made their way up through her hair and she could feel her breath begin to quicken again and her heart to beat even faster.

"Throttle….. you know… we can't let this happen," Charley could only stand frozen looking into his face not really wanting him to stop.

"Let what happen?  Who said anything was going to happen?" He put two fingers to her lips to quiet her, then tracing them very gently.

"Besides it's only a dream, remember?" he slides his shades from his face and encircles her waist gently, bringing her closer to him.   

"Throttle, we can't," Charley weakly protested watching the pink sparkle that gleamed in his garnet, enchanting, spellbinding alien eyes.

Everything was moving in slow motion as he began to kiss her and it was phenomenal, like sipping warm honey wine charged with electricity, more than she could have ever imagined. Her head was floating and she couldn't feel the ground anymore. In his arms her world couldn't have been more perfect or more unbearably sad. 

Now I can feel what you're 

_Afraid to say_

_ If you give your soul to me_

_Will you give too much away_

_But we can't let this moment _

_Pass us by_

_Can't question this chance_

_Or expect any answers_

_We can try_

_But love doesn't ask you why_

So let's take what we found 

_And wrap it around us_

"This can't happen! I can't let it! But I don't want to stop it!" She battled hopelessly with her conscience.

 The words, the music, the kiss, facing the reality that she loved him and not Vinnie, all came crashing in on her. Charley woke abruptly, shaking badly realizing she was lying in a pool of water. She tore into the bathroom splashing through a small pond to turn off the faucet and unplugged the tub. Water was everywhere, on the bathroom floor, the bedroom floor, and the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey Charley you have a flood coming down here?" Throttle yelled from down in the garage.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep and the tub overflowed. I'm cleaning it up now. I'll be down as soon as I get this mess cleaned up.

"I'll get up what ran down here. You sure you are okay?"

Charley sat on the edge of the tub, her robe and slippers sopping wet and she was still shaking all over. Trying not to let him hear the tears in her voice she yelled back, "Yeah I'm fine."

But in a whisper she said, _"yeah I'm just fine. What am I going to do?"_

Bending her head in her lap she allowed herself to have a good cry.

Love doesn't ask why 

_It speaks from the heart _

_And never explains_

_Now I know that _

_Love doesn't think twice_

_It can come all at once_

_Or whisper from a distance_

Finally dried and dressed she went back down into the garage, the emotional roller coaster ride her dream had given was just the thing she needed to face what they both so desperately tried to hide. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she continued to watch him as he put away the mop and bucket. 

Charley took a deep breath and plunged into the abyss, "Throttle?"

"Yeah Charley girl?" he stood with his back to her.

Charley walked up to him, taking hold of his arm and turning him toward her. "How much longer can we be like this? It's not fair to Vinnie, Carbine, you, or me." 

Throttle pulled his specks down from his eyes to look at the woman whom, as much as he would try to deny, he'd fallen in love with. Who he knew loved him back.

"He's my bro Charlene and he's lost so much already. Carbine has waited so long for me and you know we can't hurt either of them. For us, there can be_ no other way. It may not be fair but that is how it is, how it has to stay." He sadly smiled taking her hand and holding it for a second._

Charley touched his face and sighed. Her heart breaking as she fought back the tears, "life it ain't ever a straight road, huh?"

"Hasn't been so far," he said losing his own fight. With that he put on his helmet and since his bike was out of commission, walked out of the garage.

The end or not, what do you think?


End file.
